The present invention relates to a vertical multi-cylinder diesel engine.
Conventional multi-cylinder diesel engines may include a common rail (see Patent Public Disclosure No. 2001-159381).
Because the common rail is subjected to a large inner pressure while the engine is in operation, there is a need for preventing it from being broken or damaged. Further, since a pressure sensor or the like pads are attached to the common rail, it is also necessary to prohibit them from being damaged. However, conventionally, there has been no means for conveniently protecting the common rail and its parts.
The above-mentioned conventional technique has the following problem. The common rail and its pads are easily susceptible to damage. There is no means for easily protecting the common rail and its parts. Accordingly, when tools and parts fall inadvertently while conducing maintenance on the parts around the common rail, they collide against the common rail and its parts, thereby easily damaging the common rail and its parts.